


星骸

by LinWang



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinWang/pseuds/LinWang
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 6





	星骸

乐队新来了个吉他手，经纪人介绍他叫赵磊，一个平淡无奇的名字。赵磊也像他的名字一样，低调且毫无声息地呼吸在练习室的一角，只有当曲子响起、他拨动琴弦时才会从练习室飘着的浓厚灰尘中脱出，引起人的注意。

焉栩嘉对于这个新队友抱有强烈的好奇心，倒不仅仅是因为赵磊长得符合他的审美，还有在他身上那股让人想要探寻的脱离人群的清冷。

提起赵磊，经纪人只剩无可奈何。原本准备签约的吉他手跟跑挺火的一档选秀节目，被大公司看上掉头就走，对于这家小破公司没有丝毫留恋。恰逢赵磊在酒吧驻唱，就被正愁找不到人的经纪人挖了过来。

乐队的队长伍嘉成在赵磊和他们彩排了一次后便拍了板，先不说赵磊弹吉他弹得如何，他的脸和身材就足以给乐队的出道加了不少分。

乐队的名字叫X-Fire，中规中矩的名字倒是有一股狠劲冒着火，练习时大多的曲子都是带着浓烈的热情，于是赵磊的冷就显得很不搭调。

赵磊的清冷倒不是像冰块一样拒人于千里之外，反倒嘴角常挂一抹微笑，眼尖如焉栩嘉，一眼就看明白那看似温柔的笑容实则是如公式般的呆板。他也不谈论自己的事，对于乐队内的决定多是用一句轻飘飘的同意与赞美带了过去。这倒是俘获了伍嘉成的好感，毕竟谁都满意与世无争从不挑起争端的人。

经纪人有点担心赵磊融不进乐队的氛围，与整体不合算是件顶天的大事。焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻地摆了摆手，说现在不都流行这种冷面帅哥吗，总不能个个都像隔壁的舞蹈练习生夏之光那么吵吧？倒是把经纪人噎得无言以对。

在赵磊没在练习室的时候几人聊天也扯到过赵磊，谷嘉诚撇撇嘴，说赵磊就是个没有感情的拨弦机器。

那倒不至于。郭子凡摇摇头表示反对。他弹得可有感情了，你没觉得？

我有觉得我有觉得！焉栩嘉把右手举得笔直抢答，左手指尖啪嗒啪嗒敲着电子琴的琴键。就有那一种……被水浸着的悲伤。

你这小子还挺文艺。谷嘉诚嗤了一声，下一秒便被拨片砸中了额头，还是焉栩嘉从郭子凡的贝斯旁拿的那一片。

不得不说赵磊是英俊的，无论是白皙的皮肤还是薄唇翘起的温和弧度又或是低头拨动琴弦时扇动的睫毛都长在了焉栩嘉的审美之上。以及从挽起的衬衫袖口中露出的流畅肌肉线条，混杂在满练习室飘飞的男性荷尔蒙中更加性感——至少在焉栩嘉眼里是这样的。

直到某天焉栩嘉发现自己对于赵磊的兴趣实在是浓厚得越来越不正常，譬如五分钟之前大家伙练习得正酣，焉栩嘉的视线从伍嘉成常发变奏信号的左手移到了对面的镜子上，再黏在了赵磊身上。

焉栩嘉的视线从赵磊那因为节奏而晃得激烈的过长刘海再到捏着拨片的修长手指上。赵磊从头到尾只专注着他的吉他，低着头将面孔隐藏在了刘海投下的阴影之中，仿佛他对周围澎湃的气氛并无感知，在热浪的狂潮中只是冷着他的那一个角落。

观察的时间过长导致了焉栩嘉常常错过伍嘉成的肢体暗示，在反应过来时手下的琴键便已拉出了不和谐的长声。赵磊这时候才抬起了头，视线与焉栩嘉的视线在镜中交汇。焉栩嘉红了耳尖，双手合十向大家道歉，被伍嘉成敲了一下脑袋后便拉着尾调朝队内大哥撒娇。

伍嘉成在兴头上时总会徒然自由变奏，但没有人会责怪他，队长和主唱的身份就足以显示他在队伍中的分量。倒是背锅的焉栩嘉占着老幺的特殊地位可以抚慰大家的情绪，没有人不疼他，也没有人会真正地责怪他。

回过神来时焉栩嘉才发觉自己似乎是完全沉浸在了赵磊的姿态里，但偏偏赵磊从头到脚中规中矩，连吉他的底子也中规中矩并不是特别惊艳。他的视线像一柄池子，将赵磊身体乃至灵魂都丈量了个透，却因为自己与其似近非近似远非远的距离而止住更深的想法。

乐队出道的事挂在完全准备好的前一步，几个人创作的几首作为出道曲的曲目接连被毙，连平日热情最高的谷嘉诚也和练习室窗台上被猛烈阳光晒得打蔫儿的花一样。焉栩嘉在谷嘉诚哀嚎时转头看向赵磊，后者只是安安静静地待在角落里写着什么。

至于知道那是一首让人惊叹的曲子时已经是三天后，平时默不作声的赵磊在练习结束时开了口。伍嘉成眼睛一亮，愣是谁都没有想到赵磊还有创作这一项才能。这种惊喜在赵磊弹奏并轻哼着歌词时膨胀到了最大，因为附带着的信息——赵磊唱歌也是出人意料的好听。

经纪人在接到电话赶来后感叹没有收错人，便匆匆带着demo去上交。

赵磊只是淡淡的，并无一点做了大事的欣喜若狂，又抱着他的吉他窝回了角落。其他人对于赵磊的性格了然于心，便也不再吵闹，拿着赵磊写的初稿开始了新一轮的练习。

焉栩嘉腆着脸坐到了赵磊的身边，歪着头看着他拨动琴弦的手。即使距离不算太过于贴近，但赵磊身上若有若无的好闻香薰味让焉栩嘉晕晕乎乎，一不留神脸颊已经挨上了人的肩膀。

“怎么了？嘉嘉。”

轻柔的吉他声停了下来，焉栩嘉看到赵磊转过脸，用温柔得如一滩水的眼睛盯住他，19岁青年的心脏开始砰砰乱跳。

平时的伶俐唇齿在此刻化为零，焉栩嘉磕磕巴巴才说出一句完整的客套话，赵磊还是笑着，又低下了头专注于吉他。

似乎赵磊并不排斥自己的接触，这是焉栩嘉唯一得出的结论。

于是焉栩嘉成为了乐队里第一个与赵磊交往甚密的人，自由练习时间时焉栩嘉成功把赵磊的根据地移到了自己键盘后的那一小块地方，是一个别人不会太注意到的地方。

赵磊靠着墙伸直了腿坐着，闭着眼哼着曲子，指尖在木质地板上敲打节奏。焉栩嘉刷着手机，身子一歪就把头躺在了赵磊的腿上，为了出道首秀特意整成典型渣男锡纸烫的毛茸茸脑袋不安分地蹭来蹭去，似乎又是刷到了什么有趣的内容咯咯笑了起来。

偏偏焉栩嘉又长着极度清纯无害的娃娃脸，抬眼看着人眼角下垂的弧度让赵磊那只伸出来想要推开他的手僵在了原地。

焉栩嘉弯了眼，笑着牵住那只手，轻轻拖到了唇边亲了一口。

柔润的唇瓣贴上手掌面时似乎有电流途经，让赵磊的心尖带了点酥麻，想要抽回手又被焉栩嘉牢牢握住。

紧接着赵磊看到躺在他大腿上的那个男孩伸出他粉嫩的舌尖舔了一下他的指尖。

赵磊有点局促，干巴巴笑了两声，一贯的温柔笑容终于裂了缝，在焉栩嘉的眼里露出马脚。

“还躺着啊？快点起来继续排练。”

伍嘉成环顾四周没看到赵磊和焉栩嘉，试探性地往键盘后瞧了一眼果然发现了两人。敏锐如彭队长，隐隐之间嗅到了两人间莫名尴尬的气氛，于是大了嗓门催人爬起来乖乖训练。

赵磊此刻异常感谢队长的老妈子脾性，把焉栩嘉的脑袋往外推了推立刻起了身，不顾腿脚的酸麻一瘸一拐走到了他的位置。

只是他不知道通红的耳朵已经落在了焉栩嘉的眼里。

出道首秀的演奏曲已经定了下来，就是赵磊创作的那一首。于是围绕首秀的准备工作开始如火如荼进行着，乐队成员更是连轴转。

训练到凌晨已经是家常便饭，焉栩嘉借着透气的理由溜到了走廊尽头的窗户旁边吹着夏夜的冷风，在裤兜里摸索了半天才掏出一包瘪了的烟。

仗着不用开口唱歌焉栩嘉便放任自己接触这等毁嗓子的东西，尽管经历的变声期的男孩的声音已经足够低沉，经常让人觉得他那张圆圆软软的脸和声音搭不上边。

打火机的火苗撕破了一小团的黑暗，在烟草点燃时焉栩嘉瞥见了身后的人影。

“磊哥，你这样很吓人的欸。”

赵磊逆着窗框透进的月光盯着焉栩嘉的脸，比他小两岁的男孩叼着点燃的烟，红色的美瞳衬得他的眸子像某种猛兽。他听见焉栩嘉轻轻地笑了，勾了勾手指让他过去。

有什么涌了上来，推着赵磊一步一步朝着焉栩嘉走去，在闻到尼古丁气味时思维才缓慢转醒。

焉栩嘉亲昵地从后面环住他的腰，下巴搭在赵磊的肩上。

赵磊出于本能侧头却径直对上焉栩嘉火红的瞳孔，这一次他看清了焉栩嘉眼神中所包含的东西。

那是猛兽牢牢盯住猎物的狂热与势在必得。

“磊哥，出道曲叫《星骸》怎么样？”

对于出道曲的名字赵磊似乎并不着急，经纪人和队友们的意见赵磊通常只是笑笑便放进了备选方案。

“星星在夜空中飞行时将自己的生命燃烧殆尽，尸体砸向地面留下不可磨灭的印记，虽然好像有点不吉利…”

“就这个了。”

焉栩嘉的眼睛亮了亮，抬手把烟头摁灭在窗台上，搂着赵磊的手紧了紧就把毛茸茸的头往他颈窝蹭。

赵磊哑然失笑，脸颊上就被亲了一口。趁着赵磊愣神的功夫焉栩嘉拽着他的手腕往回走，步调极其轻松愉快。

对于《星骸》这个名字的其他人毫无异议，便拍板敲定，准备也进入了最后一个阶段。

直到站在后台时焉栩嘉还晕乎乎，等了许久的出道舞台就隔着块幕布。伍嘉成在给大家伙儿加油打气，一向话少的谷嘉诚这时在旁边来回踱步，郭子凡看着谷嘉诚紧张的憨憨模样倒是乐呵地笑开了。焉栩嘉回头看见赵磊正低头抠着手指，半边面容隐藏在阴影里分辨不请是否在紧张。

临上场时伍嘉成让大家围成一圈抱着打打气，没有人拒绝，大家便伸出手互相拥抱在了一起，脸颊贴着脸颊。焉栩嘉在赵磊的右边，于是他悄悄在赵磊的耳垂上落下了一个吻。

舞台上的灯光和观众的呼喊声让热血沸腾，一切都像训练过无数次的那样呈现。焉栩嘉在澎湃的情绪中不忘偏头看向赵磊，赵磊在这连空气都是热情味道的舞台上似乎也变得更加生动鲜活。

出道秀极其成功，X-Fire的名字开始霸占所有网页的头条热搜，出道曲《星骸》播放在每一个角落。行程排满日程表，五个正式踏入娱乐圈的新人开始了排满了每一天的忙碌工作。

五个人连轴转，不是睡在练习室就是在保姆车上补觉。练习室里唯一的一个小沙发因着尊老的原则归了谷嘉诚，伍嘉成围着毛毯靠着镜子睡得不甚安稳，郭子凡缩在鼓后面的个人领域睡得正香。键盘后一小块空间的地板被焉栩嘉铺了毛毯，赵磊的腿对于他来讲是保证睡眠质量的枕头。

从梦中转醒时两腿已经被压得酸麻，赵磊试探性地动了动腿，下一秒焉栩嘉便蹭着往上贴了贴，指尖还搭上了赵磊的大腿外侧。

这下是真的睡不着了，赵磊小心翼翼地把那颗毛茸茸的脑袋从腿上搬到覆着软毯的地上，悄声走出了练习室。

天边已经泛起了太阳即将升起的青白，赵磊趴在窗台边，望着居民区的低矮楼房。

突然一双手从身后像水草一般缠住赵磊的腰，赵磊歪了歪脖子，让焉栩嘉的下巴能更加舒适地靠在他的肩上。焉栩嘉嘿嘿笑了一声，在赵磊脸上“啵唧”亲了一口，接着便开始摸索着口袋里的烟。

这时候焉栩嘉没有带美瞳，眼眸里纯粹的黑让他看上去更加无害，但是赵磊能够清楚地感觉到站在身后的焉栩嘉正在缓慢地用前胸磨蹭着他的背。

他能够清楚的感觉到焉栩嘉那随着摩擦而发硬挺立的乳头正隔着轻薄的棉质T恤烙得他发烫。

焉栩嘉对赵磊毫不掩饰这种赤裸裸的勾引行为，望着赵磊的眼神清纯却又透着灼热的欲望。

赵磊不是没有想过远离焉栩嘉，只是焉栩嘉的手段实在高明，日常零零散散的亲密举止织出一张网让他难以完全逃离。他也不是没有直视过焉栩嘉的眼睛，那种不带任何掩盖意味的欲念让他猝不及防就被拽住了脚踝。

搬进新宿舍前经纪人随手一指让赵磊和焉栩嘉同房，于是便合了焉栩嘉的心意成为了室友。赵磊倒也没有异议，经纪人看中的就是自己与焉栩嘉的关系比起其他队友更为亲密。

一间房一个的洗手间里被分成了两个淋浴间，平日帘子一拉便隔绝了尴尬。大老爷们许是没多讲究，有次焉栩嘉抱着浴巾进洗手间时一眼就看到了赵磊那白得过分的脊背。赵磊曾经说过自己是临海而居的南方人，这便有点白得不合常理了。

吸引焉栩嘉的还是赵磊那明显训练良好的肌肉线条，他咽了口唾沫，用灼热的迷恋目光将赵磊的背影从头舔舐到了脚踝。

赵磊突然回了头，瞧见一脸欲色的焉栩嘉正盯着自己目不转睛浑身僵了僵。焉栩嘉没有觉得羞，迎着赵磊的视线伸出舌尖舔了舔干涩的唇。

“刷”的一声，赵磊拉上了门帘。

焉栩嘉进了隔间拉好门帘还有点意犹未尽，便伸了手开始自我疏解，狭小空间内不刻意掩盖的低喘混着心跳声在热气中氤氲成迤逦的色彩。

赵磊、赵磊。

焉栩嘉在眼前发白时低吟着室友的名字，在恍惚间好像听到了隔壁门帘被重重掀开，接着便是赵磊落荒而逃的脚步声。

忙碌了一个月乐队的行程才开始松散下来，在连着三天没有工作的第一天晚上得了经纪人的允许众人便在宿舍里架了个火锅和烧烤架开始放松活动。

涮着火锅而开始的话题便是下一张专辑要创作的歌，郭子凡用筷子敲着碗边附和着伍嘉成正哼着的小调。谷嘉诚把啤酒一罐一罐地起开推到每个人的面前，偶尔顺着伍嘉成的调子接着哼下去。

焉栩嘉专注着把花枝丸全部丢进番茄锅底里，在烟雾缭绕里有点口渴，伸手拿了啤酒就猛灌一口。

敢在夏天吃火锅和烧烤的都是真正的勇士，赵磊调侃着，往烤串上刷了酱便端上了桌。

夏天的夜里不甚凉爽，五人挤在阳台没了空调的庇护都有点蔫儿，谷嘉诚把客厅的电风扇搬到了阳台门边开足马力吹才略微凉爽。

纵使是个成年人，也只是个比法定成年年龄大一岁的焉栩嘉在贪凉快喝了几瓶啤酒后开始有点发晕，举着筷子的手愈来愈低，最后连整个人都趴在了桌上。

阳台上的小圆桌对于五个大老爷们来讲着实有点拥挤，焉栩嘉的左边被凸出的一块墙体抵住，右边又和赵磊腿紧贴着腿。

焉栩嘉对于喝醉这种事脸皮薄得很，于是在伍嘉成询问他是否不舒服时摆了摆手声称自己只是太热了，说着就把冰镇啤酒凉得惬意的瓶身贴在了脸上。

从焉栩嘉现在这种斜着仰视的角度看着在火锅水蒸气里的赵磊多了太多的烟火气息。赵磊低头瞥了一眼焉栩嘉，见他脸颊连着耳朵都红得滚烫，便伸手把电风扇拽得微微偏向这个角落。

其他三人的灵感似乎正在喷发，碗筷叮叮当当混着调子夹杂着几句无意哼出歌词在阳台上空徘徊萦绕。

暖黄的灯光照耀着，赵磊恍惚间有了种找到归所的奇妙感觉。在异地上着大学还要为了家庭的生计而主动寻找多份兼职疲惫奔波的生活似乎还在昨天，转眼间便成功出道成为了明星暂时不用担忧金钱的问题。

他们能够火多久，这是这个行业的致命问题。

火锅的汤底沸腾着，咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡，赵磊伸出筷子夹住一个正在上下浮动的牛肉丸子，无意间瞥到焉栩嘉正对他投来目光，焉栩嘉的脸在光线昏暗的地方朦朦胧胧的，让他有点莫名的心尖发痒。

于是他把夹着的牛肉丸放进了焉栩嘉碗里。

焉栩嘉拿牙签扎了牛肉丸伸向酱料盘，在察觉到有点困难时便直起了身子。这时候他的右肩与赵磊的左胸紧贴着不留缝隙，有力的心跳撞击着肩膀的肌肉与骨骼，让焉栩嘉的头又开始发晕。

把牛肉丸咽下后焉栩嘉又趴在了桌子上，左手执着啤酒瓶贴着鼻尖。

赵磊正专注于对付碗里的鱼豆腐，只感觉有灼热的温度贴上了他的大腿，正慢慢滑进腿内。宽松的运动短裤给手的主人提供的很大的方便，不消一会儿指尖便隔着内裤揉上了那一团。

焉栩嘉抿着唇，眼里是得逞的狡黠。他听见赵磊因为手下不轻的力道而发出隐忍的低喘，便伸指挑开内裤的边打算来个痛快。

起了反应的海绵体开始在他的手中膨胀变大，焉栩嘉的手指在胀大的龟头上打圈，在指尖被吐出的前液沾湿时笑得像只偷腥的猫。手腕猛然被捉住，焉栩嘉抬眼见赵磊盯着他，眼底是翻滚着的阴霾。

他又怎么会怕？钳住手腕的举动更像是欲拒还迎，于是他不顾阻拦开始轻缓地撸动手中的性器。

赵磊一向红晕不上脸，在这时耳朵已经通红，甚至有极淡的粉开始爬上脸颊。

好想吻他，吻他的耳垂。

手中握着的东西跳了跳，正处于神游状态的焉栩嘉受惊似的“啊”了一声。手部下意识的攥紧动作让赵磊倒吸一口凉气，咬牙切齿地拽着焉栩嘉的手腕让他放了手。焉栩嘉自知理亏，讨好般凑过去蹭了蹭赵磊的肩头。

手中的黏腻无法忽视，焉栩嘉用干爽的左手抽了张纸巾胡乱擦了擦右手被濡湿的掌心。

赵磊的身体还僵着，几次举起筷子又放了下来，跨间的性器被焉栩嘉挑逗得进入了状态，而始作俑者正低着头擦着手。

身体右侧突然空了出来，焉栩嘉了然，跟着赵磊离开了阳台进入室内。

房间里的灯没有开，焉栩嘉扶着墙壁摸索着回到了他与赵磊的卧室。浴室里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，在焉栩嘉打开浴室的灯踏入时便被赵磊拽着抵到了墙上。冰冷的瓷砖墙面与焉栩嘉冒着汗的后背紧紧相贴，让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

赵磊只是盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛，粗重的呼吸声和心脏剧烈的跳动暴露了他的难以忍耐。焉栩嘉了然，手指勾上赵磊的裤腰往下扯，卸了腿脚站立的力道矮了身就要给他口，但膝盖还没着地就被赵磊捏着下巴拎了回来。

“你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

赵磊的声音像被砂纸磨过，低哑性感得让焉栩嘉腰也软了。

“我想要你。”

被捏住下巴的人舔了舔嘴唇，满脸渴求的欲色让赵磊失了神，在焉栩嘉又要跪下去时拎住他的领口反摁在了墙上。

脸颊与墙壁的亲密接触以及裤子被扒下的羞耻感让焉栩嘉惊喘一声，随后便被突如其来的亲吻堵住了嘴。

这场性事节奏极快，双方只想在此刻完全将自己奉献给对方，或许只是在这闷热夏夜中躁动荷尔蒙所冲动的逾越。

焉栩嘉攀着赵磊的肩低低呻吟着，眼泪和来不及吞咽的口涎糊了满脸。他爽得脚趾蜷缩，觊觎已久人正在与他做爱，关是这一点就足以让焉栩嘉濒临高潮。

最后赵磊射在了焉栩嘉腹部，但也殃及了胡乱卷在前胸的T恤。赵磊的衣服也好不到哪儿去，上面一片黏腻的腥膻液体让焉栩嘉脸红。

两人洗了澡回到饭桌上时他人才觉得不对劲，当被问到怎么洗了澡时焉栩嘉面不改色地撒谎称是刚才啤酒洒他俩衣服上了便索性洗了个澡。构思乐曲到关键的三人没多想就信了，碗筷继续乒乒乓乓地响起来。

赵磊撑着下巴用筷子戳着碗里已经凉透了的鱼豆腐，哼起了小调。

“还做出灵感了？”焉栩嘉低了声凑到赵磊耳边打趣道。

赵磊没有否认，也加入了伍嘉成他们的行列。

新专辑中的两首主打歌便是在这一片碗筷敲打声中诞生的demo，焉栩嘉咬着鱼丸倒是合着调子哼了几句歌词出来。

借着刚出道的热乎劲，经纪公司把专辑提上了日程，于是乐队又恢复了连轴转的忙碌状态。

焉栩嘉问过赵磊他俩现在是什么关系，赵磊正忙着改编曲，头也不抬地回了一句你认为是什么那就是什么吧。

于是下一秒焉栩嘉直直拽掉了他手中的笔与他十指相扣。

那你就是我男朋友了。

行。赵磊也没被吓到，紧了紧相扣的手当作安慰便夺回笔继续工作。

两人亲吻在有人或无人的练习室与宿舍，又或是在演出场地附近的酒店房间里，甚至亲吻在后台的角落里。

新专辑的发布依旧很成功，X-Fire已经成为了音乐市场的最大流量，大众对摇滚乐队的新鲜感还未退散，全国各地或大或小音乐节的邀约从来没有断过。

在跑音乐节的行程中赵磊的吉他换了，换成了焉栩嘉送给他的那一个。收到礼物时赵磊以最快的计算方式思考着今天是什么节日，就被焉栩嘉一句“我开心就给我男朋友买礼物怎么了吗”弄得哭笑不得。

焉栩嘉挑选礼物的品味真的很好，当赵磊的指尖抚过琴弦时仿佛听到了两颗心脏交叠着跳动的深情。

如果他们就像这样一直过下去倒也不错。

大众对于带了点偶像色彩的乐队保持的热情依旧不长，在进入乐队出道的第五个年头时X-Fire基本淡出了大众视线，只有少数那几张大火的专辑收录的曲子偶尔会被人哼着。

合同到期五人便没再续，伍嘉成和谷嘉诚自立门户还是在做音乐，郭子凡去了培训演员的经纪公司走了演艺的路，赵磊选择了留在这座城市继续做着酒吧驻唱的工作，而焉栩嘉犹犹豫豫半天也没有做出决定。

于是赵磊的出租屋里多了一个人。

焉栩嘉窝在家里偶尔写写歌词，在赵磊兼职回来前再笨手笨脚地准备吃食。他去过那家酒吧听赵磊唱歌，不同于乐队一直以来主打的摇滚风格，背着吉他唱着清冷的歌似乎才是真实的赵磊。焉栩嘉想借着半夜赵磊一个人走夜路很危险的理由陪他去酒吧上班，却被赵磊毫不留情地驳回。

焉栩嘉其实并非无家可归，正相反，焉栩嘉的家境不是一般的好，只是当初与家中赌气断了联系一冲动就当了练习生。乐队发展得好的时候自然有了底气不接家里打来的每一通电话，而如今解了约来自家里的催促让他头大。

总有一天要和赵磊分别。

赵磊背着吉他刚进家门时就觉得有点不对劲，但焉栩嘉还是焉栩嘉，照常为他摆在餐桌上的乌冬面也还是乌冬面。

“磊哥…我可能要走了。”

拿着筷子的手一顿，赵磊抬了头看着餐桌对面的焉栩嘉。

或许是因为紧张，焉栩嘉低着头不敢直视赵磊，赵磊知道焉栩嘉的手在桌子底下已经把衣摆揉得一团糟。

“……是吗，要去哪儿。”

“家里要我去国外，明天的机票。”

焉栩嘉抬起眼局促地看了一眼赵磊，在视线将要相接时迅速垂了眼。他甚至有些不应该地期待着赵磊的反应，是会难过还是会让他不要走？

然而事实证明焉栩嘉想多了，赵磊依旧是冷的赵磊，平淡地回了一句“明天我送你”便继续将注意力放在了乌冬面上。

将焉栩嘉送至登机口时赵磊才感觉到了离别的味道，他拖着焉栩嘉的行李箱，并不重，只是一些换洗衣物和生活必需品，或许里面还夹了几包焉栩嘉爱吃的糖粉。

在把行李箱的拖杆交到焉栩嘉的手上时赵磊听见焉栩嘉问他还爱他吗，赵磊冲着焉栩嘉笑了，点点头说爱。于是焉栩嘉亲吻了他的唇角，拖着行李箱融在了人群中。

赵磊在乐队还火着的某一个晚上想到了他和焉栩嘉的未来，他清楚自己与焉栩嘉并非小说中的神仙眷侣，并不甜的生活事实总有一天会将他俩打散，天涯各一边。

他突兀地想起了焉栩嘉眼泪苦涩的滋味，那是在某个夜里焉栩嘉忍不住流下的泪水，那时焉栩嘉抱着赵磊的脖子用染了哭腔的低哑声线让赵磊爱他。

煽情得让赵磊的眼眶红了。

在回程的出租车上赵磊又听见了那一首《星骸》，通过出租车带了点杂音的音响中回响在车厢内。

“上一秒的你的心还在我的这里  
下一秒你却离我远去  
永远太漫长了 让我们活在现在  
不在你的心里面了  
没有人陪我奔向未来” *

END

*原曲：队长《夜行》: http://music.163.com/song/1333395577/?userid=1380219339 (来自@网易云音乐)


End file.
